


Dailies and mates (Big Bang Art)

by Anonymous



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Big Bang, A3! Big Bang 2020, Big Bang Art, Big Bang Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Summary of the fanfic:A mate never passed through Itaru's mind, but fate had other ideas once he joined the Spring Troupe and met Tsuzuru. Now they're mates and Itaru is happy, though now he has to learn how to juggle his gaming hobby along with the situations that come along with having a mate. He'll learn how to navigate his live streams, daily dallies, and Tsuzuru's heat schedule with the help of the Mankai company.Tsuzuru never imagined he would have time to find a mate, until he met Itaru. Now he has one and he couldn't be happier. However, he has to balance his new omega feelings along with script writing, his part time jobs, and college. He's sure that together with Itaru, Spring Troupe, and the Mankai company he'll be able to find a balance.You can read the story here!: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892105/chapters/73564203
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Minagi Tsuzuru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: A3! Big Bang 2021, Anonymous





	Dailies and mates (Big Bang Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dailies and Mates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892105) by Anonymous. 



**Author's Note:**

> It was a pleasure to work on this big bang! Hope everyone enjoys the fic and the art I made for it :)


End file.
